


Severus is Indigo Blue

by captivatingcapybaras



Series: Colors [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dark Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Good Slytherins, M/M, Malfoys adopt Harry, Multi, Possessive Tom, Powerful Harry, Sane Tom Riddle, Severus saves Harry, Slytherin Harry Potter, Tom Lucius and Severus are going to protect harry so much, mentions of child abuse, the Dursleys are horrendous, tom is going to protect harry so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captivatingcapybaras/pseuds/captivatingcapybaras
Summary: Harry always had his Colors- they protected him when the family that was meant to do so didn't. On a rare day outside of his hell, Number 4 Privet Drive, the Colors push him to approach a tall man with a beautifully comforting Color of indigo blue. Harry approached him, but the interaction most assuredly did not end there.Using the guide of his Colors and the Indigo Man, Harry is saved from his hell and instead given a chance to become who he was always meant to be.





	1. Indigo Blue

The tall man was a distinct Indigo Blue- Harry never knew _exactly_ what the Colors meant, but he knew which ones made him feel safe, which ones made him feel like he wouldn’t need to hide once his eyes registered the hue.

His uncle was a vibrant, _nasty_ , putrid cross between yellow and green; the color of the sick he had thrown up after his uncle only gave him expired food for a week. His aunt was a sickening pink, bright yet muted at the same time. Her Color seemed to stick to his eyes, casting colored shadows upon anything he looked at after looking at Petunia for too long.

This man, however, he was _such_ a _safe_ Color. A dark indigo blue, utterly black in certain lights. He knew his uncle didn’t like the color black- had heard him say nasty things about “the blacks” when he would watch the news at night, but Harry only ever felt comforted by the dark color. It surrounded him, this man’s Color, not in suffocation like he was used to, but in a comforting embrace. A Color that made him feel protected, like a pigmented shield.

Harry was not a trustworthy child by nature; that had been beaten out of him long ago, and he was in no hurry to relearn such a lesson. However, his Colors, they never lied to him. They knew exactly who Harry could approach, perhaps connive into giving him some food, or at the very least assure Harry they would not attack him. The stronger his Colors pushed or pulled to certain people, Harry knew how much he could trust them. So, this tall man, holding himself with a pride Harry had ever felt, seemed a beacon of indigo blue in a field of cloying Colors that made Harry sick to his stomach.

Petunia and Vernon were many meters away, clutching the horrific grey Color that was their son, Dudley. Harry by no means should have had the opportunity to escape the hell that was Number 4 today, however, Mrs. Figg, a light jade of a women (so light it sometimes wasn’t even visible, which terrified Harry more than he cared to admit), had broken her leg, so Harry had the opportunity to accompany his relatives to their excursion. There were numerous errands that had to be run today, not least of which was taking Dudley to an interview for a supposedly prestigious new primary school.

At the young age of six, Dudley and Harry diverged from their single shared factor of age in all other aspects of their lives. Where Dudley was boisterous, Harry was silent. Where Dudley grew rounder by the day, Harry remained slim and gaunt- much more stretched over his bones than any child his age should ever be. They were at some shopping center for something (Harry could honestly not be bothered to remember such useless details; it assuredly was a center where they would be purchasing something for Dudley) when he saw the indigo-blue man.

His Colors were rearing their heads at him, everyone else’s’ Colors seemed to be pointing towards the indigo-blue man, forcing Harry to succumb to the clear invitation. Harry, never let down by his Colors prior, followed. He softly walked over to where the man was standing, sitting at one of the tables in the food court, reading a hefty tome of a book, his bowl of what looked to be noodles seated across the table from where he was propping the book against a canister of napkins.

To a bystander, he would appear wholly engrossed in whatever he was reading- but Harry knew better. Had used the look of faux concentration much too often to obtain an unbiased input of his surroundings. The man hadn’t turned a page in minutes and was listening intently to the milling of people around him.

As Harry approached, the man stilled even further. Finally, sparing one last glance to where the Dursley’s were all still standing in the long line all the way across the food court, not paying any attention to the absence of their nephew, Harry took the last few steps to stand next to the blue man.

“Hello.”

Despite obviously being aware of his approach, the indigo man still seemed shocked when Harry spoke. He turned his head, giving up the guise of reading, to study Harry. His eyes widened even more before his face became a blank slate of impassiveness. “…Hello.”

Harry studied him a bit longer, debating on retreating, as for how does one tell a grown man that his _Colors_ were forcing them to meet? Still, though, his Colors pushed him more. The indigo blue around the man grew larger, expanding, blocking out the other Colors of the people immediately adjacent to him. Harry sighed; the Colors were never this insistent about anything.

“Sir- I don’t quite know how to phrase this, but I am supposed to meet you. Sir.” He added the last ‘sir’ hastily, upon seeing the cowed expression on the dour man’s face. He had long black hair, tied back at the nape of his neck, however, a few tendrils had escaped and framed his angular face. His eyes, so brown they were almost obsidian, stared at Harry, giving away none of the internal thoughts that possessed the man. His entire face was comprised of sharp angles, cutting into the space that surrounded him. In the middle of his face was a rather large nose, almost beak-like; however, it didn’t seem to be out of place on the man’s sharp face. His thin lips parted slightly, preparing for a response.

“Meant to meet me? Who are you, child?” His voice was a deep timber, and his Color pulsed in time to the pentameter of his speech.

“I’m Harry Potter, sir. I don’t know _why_ , but I just know I am meant to- “

“Harry Potter?” The interjection sharp, like his jaw bone.

“…Yesssir.” Why did his name matter? It was only a relatively recent development that he knew his name at all; before starting school with Dudley about six months ago, he only knew his moniker to be either ‘freak,’ or just ‘boy.’

“I- hmm. Who are you here with, Mr. Potter?”

“My aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon, sir.”

“Petunia _Dursley_?” The indigo blue pulsed, spreading out fast then quickly retreating to the man.

“Yessir- sorry?”

The man then looked at him closely, studying Harry, before he reached some unspoken decision. He took a thin stick that wasn’t there a moment before and waved it. Harry flinched at the raising of the stick, but when his eyes opened, the indigo was wrapping into Harry’s own Color, almost apologizing. He didn’t know what for until he saw his hand that was dark purple- his skin was molted, showing the various stages of healing from the most recent bouts of physical… _affection_ his loving family had bestowed upon him. He was sure he looked much different without the many layers of Colors he usually covered his body with, swathing himself underneath blankets of hued protection, so people didn’t see the extent of the harm that befell his body.

“ _Oh._ Harry, _no_. _I_ am sorry.” The man’s dark eyes looked wet, and his beak-like nose pulled up higher on his face as his eyebrows creased together. “We should… we should take this someplace else. Harry,” at this point the man had waved his stick a few more times, and then leaned down, bending his knees to be eye-level with Harry. “I am Mr. Severus Snape, and I would like to take you somewhere away from your…aunt and uncle. Is that ok?”

Harry appraised the man with wary green eyes, silently asking the Colors what he should do. He knew they wanted him to introduce himself to this man, but going with a stranger (albeit who did have a comforting Color) was another step entirely.

Whatever Harry had been looking for in the man was found, as Harry hesitantly nodded softly. “Sir, what about my relatives? They will be wondering where I am, and when I return to them, they will not be happy with my absence.”

“Harry, I swear to you upon my magic, you will never again go to a home where you will be harmed.” The man’s indigo brightened as he said those words, becoming almost blinding before fading quickly. Harry didn’t know what the man meant by ‘swearing on his magic,’ but if his Color acted like that, it was obviously important.

 


	2. Crushed Diamonds and Liquid Mercury

Harry felt like his head was being punched, bundled up into little squares like the way Petunia made Harry fold the cloth napkins when there was company over, his shoulder felt like they were being compressed in some horrible machine, like something from one of Dudley’s awful video games. And then, suddenly, it was all gone. All of the pressure let up at once, like a car reversing at sixty miles per hour after hitting him at the same speed.

He clutched tighter to Severus, even though they were on the firm ground again.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Potter. It’s the best way to travel, but it is a bit unsavory the first few journeys.”

Emerald eyes widened in shock as Harry stared unbelievingly at Severus. ‘ _unsavory’_ was certainly an understatement. Severus laughed a bit at the look Harry sent him, a dark chuckle that made Harry’s bones thrum. It was rare to hear such happy sounds from an adult, and never in his presence. He didn’t feel like Severus was laughing at him at all either, instead just with him. Another change from his ‘norm.’

After taking several moments to even out his breathing and let the lump of nausea that had settled in his stomach pass, Harry looked around at the place they had landed.

A _castle_ , much larger than anything that he had ever seen, even larger than the celebrity houses aunt Petunia would sniff at on television loomed overhead. He and Severus were on a long and winding cobblestone pathway, with acres of gorgeous ivy bushes, roses, and domineering oak trees. All around the grounds were fat, white birds that Harry thought reminded him distinctly of huge chickens. In short, it looked like a magical place where only the most amazing fairies would be allowed to live.

“Where _are_ we, Mr. Snape?” breathed Harry in wonderment. _If I didn’t believe in magic before, I do know!_ He thought faintly, resisting from blinking in case this utopia left when his eyes opened again. He raked his eyes all across the grounds, and gently grasped Severus’ hand when it was offered to him.

The two made their way up the path, making for an unusual sight; a tall, dark, foreboding man holding hands with an underfed, undernourished, and all-around tiny child. Still, walking underneath the canopies of leaves that created a natural archway over the walk, they didn’t look out of place.

“This is the home of my best friend, Mr. Potter. Truly, he is my brother in all but blood.”

“Is he a fairy?!”

Severus choked on his spit for a moment, before realizing that Harry meant ‘ _Was he the magical creature, a fairy?”_ and not the colloquial term it meant in the muggle world. A smirk appearing on his face momentarily before wiping it off and the ludicrous nature of what he thought Harry had meant, he shook his head. “No, Mr. Potter. He is a wizard like you or I. Why do you think he is a fairy?”

“Well, this looks like a place out of one of Dudley’s fairy tale books. Sometimes I can hear aunt Petunia reading to him at night, and she makes funny voices for the creatures. But their houses always sound so pretty and _magical_.”

“Ah.” Severus didn’t say any more, for there was nothing to add. How does one comment on the sad reality that a young child sometimes heard a fairytale from the other end of the house, instead of ever having the experience of a story being told just for him?

“I wish I had a brother, Mr. Snape. How did you find yours?”

“Well, we went to school together and were such close friends; it was more apt to call us brothers than anything else. He was a bit older than me, and always protected me and kept me safe at school and out of it.”

“That sounds really nice.”

They continued walking in silence up the path, Severus thinking back on his time prior to starting school, prior to meeting Lucius. When his father was the overarching presence in his life, the only thing he could associate as a male role model.

“AH!” Severus was yanked from his melancholic musings by Harry jumping back from the edge of the path, into the potion master’s body. On the side of the trail, away from where Harry had reeled back from, was one of the Malfoy’s pompous peacocks, on full display.

The peacocks were the aptest animal to live on the Malfoy Manor grounds, and Severus never missed an opportunity to tell Lucius as much. The Peacock that had frightened Harry was watching him with its beady eyes, slowly strutting back and forth, as though it was upset that the two humans’ full attention _wasn’t_ on the bird as they were passing by.

“What is that?!” bewilderment colored Harry’s tone as he slowly emerged from his place half-way inside Severus’ robes.  

“That’s a peacock, dear. They are very prideful creatures- he wanted to show you his feathers; he’s a bit of a git, too.” The peacock turned its head sharply at that, staring at Severus with its small black eyes, almost challenging him.

Harry took a cautious step forward, then another, until he was close enough to extend his small hand towards the bird. Before Severus could stop him (he had seen the outcome of a child approaching the blasted things enough with Draco), the bird butted its head into Harry’s hand, petting itself on the child’s palm.

Peals of laughter filled the garden as the bird continued nuzzling into Harry’s small hands. Harry offered his other hand, and the peacock butted his hand in one and had Harry pet down its neck with the other. Harry was standing there petting the peacock as if it was nothing more than a kind puppy, laughter rippling from his chest. Severus stood there shocked; the last time Draco had tried to even _approach_ one of the albino monsters he had been chased until Narcissa picked the crying child up, shooing the bird away.

They stood there for a while until the peacock had enough and foiled his plumage in again and walked off, leaving behind a still-giddy Harry. “Did you see all of that, Mr. Snape? We were like best of friends!”

“I did, Harry. That is incredibly impressive. They are often quite finicky creatures.”

“What’s a ‘finukkee,’ Mr. Snape?”

Snape’s eyebrow twitched at the butchered pronunciation- who knew a Potter could be so… intriguing? “Finicky, dear. It means you need a lot of attention and can be quite fussy.”

“Oh-kayy. So, Dudley is finicky?”

“…Indeed, Mr. Potter. And this Dudley, he is your cousin?”

“Yessir, Mr. Snape.”

“Ah. Let us continue up the path now Harry. We can’t stay in the garden all day.”

~

“Severus!” A booming voice, deep and attractive called out from the open door at the foot of the mansion. “I wasn’t expecting you, dear brother! To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Harry had hidden behind Severus’ robes, clutching the back of the fabric at the first sound of the loud voice.

“Hello, Lucius. I have… a favor to ask of you. And perhaps a guest? That is yet to be seen.”

“I am afraid I am going to have to admit confusion on this one. What do you mean a guest?”

“Harry, dear? Can you come and meet my brother?”

A pair of bright emerald eyes peeked out from behind Severus, taking in the first sight of the Malfoy Lord.

~

Where Severus was dark pitches and cool tones, Lord Malfoy was bright whites. Where Severus was sallow eyes and hard angles, Lord Malfoy was sharp jawlines and pronounced cheekbones. While they both were aristocratic in the way they held themselves, Lord Malfoy truly embodied the visual _yang_ to Severus’ _yin_.

The parallels drawn from their physical appearances stopped at their Colors, however. Lord Malfoy’s was a dark green, the same pigmented depth as Severus’ own. It made Harry feel safe, as Severus did.

“Can I get you anything to drink, Mr. Potter?”

Harry looked at Lucius with doe-eyes, then looked to Severus, never having been a guest in someone’s home before, unsure of the protocol.

              “It’s okay, Harry, you can answer. What do you want to drink?” Severus had found that calling him by his given name earned him small smiles and that Harry was much more receptive.

“Um. Maybe, can I have some milk please?”

“Of course-“

 “Oh! And can it be cold, pretty pretty please?”

The Prince and Malfoy Lords looked at him with varying degrees of sadness and incredulity.

“…Certainly, Mr. Potter.” Steel grey eyes had met Severus’ onyx, and there was a shared look, significant enough to delay the unasked question until later.

"Mipsy!”

A sharp _crack!_ Filled the room, and a house elf appeared.

For the second time that day, Harry let out a cry of surprise, lurching back a bit from the strange-looking creature. The short thing with large ears had the prettiest soft orange aura he had ever seen, one that looked soft as a pillow.

~

“Mr. Potter, this is my wife, Narcissa.”

“Hello, dearest. You can call me ‘Cissa if you would like. My full name can be quite a mouthful.”

An elegant woman of soft angles and high cheekbones leaned down, her soft ivory robes circling out into a fan of affluence as she kneeled to greet Harry. Her Color was so pretty; it almost brought tears to Harry’s eyes at how soft and kind and _motherly_ it was. While her husbands’ Color was a strong green, dark like the ivy along their path, hers was light and airy. A light purple color mixed in with a metallic shade, strong in its hue, but much loftier compared to the strong men beside her. Her lavender brushed against Harry’s Color, greeting him cautiously, as though one would do to a frightened puppy.

“ _Are you a princess?”_ Young Harry had no real experience with the aristocracy, at least nowhere near the level in which the Malfoys roamed. The closest experience he ever had with the great elegance that Lady Malfoy portrayed was in the movies Dudley watched, or in the books whose words he would sometimes hear wafting through the air vents. The only explanation for the tall woman, with smooth curves and a beautiful face framed in straight lengths of soft white hair, was that she was a part of one of these magical kingdoms.

Narcissa cooed internally at the innocent question posed by the boy who obviously hadn’t had much experience with innocence in his short life. “Oh, you do flatter me, Mr. Potter. No, I am not royalty, but I certainly feel like a princess when a young prince as handsome as you are around!” She smiled, her soft pink lips turning up at the beamed grin she received from the young boy, the smile on his face and the happiness in his eyes outshining the dark bruises, cuts, and welts that littered his body in horrific patterns.

From that short exchange alone, Harry knew he loved Lady Malfoy. From the large female shaped hole that had been torn in his life after the passing of his mother, he had always longed for a figure to fill the space. Petunia only tore the hole wider, making the loss much starker and leaving Harry feeling even more hollow. But somehow, this beautiful woman, with the softest Color that kept brushing Harry’s own, was the _perfect_ fit for the space in Harry’s life that needed to be filled. And thus, Narcissa Malfoy stepped into the role of ‘mother’ seamlessly, leaving no cracks in the hole that was once there. 

~

There had never been someone with a Color like that before- with the Color of all of Aunt Petunia’s diamonds crushed, all of Uncle Vernon’s shiniest cufflinks melted into a liquid, the combination of all of the Dursley’s finest and most polished silver serving dishes pushed together. It was so _bright_ , but it didn’t hurt Harry’s eyes- instead, it made him want to wrap up in the color, make him swim in the depths of sparkling diamonds, watch the ripples of mercury extend from this man’s body.

“Hello, Mr. Potter.” The man’s silver moved with his inflections, not unlike Severus’ indigo, but so much gentler, graceful even.

“Hello, sir. Thank you for letting me stay here. Mr. Severus says you are his boss.” Harry wasn’t aware of the complexities of the relationship, so Severus had decided the familiar dynamic of employee and employer would be an appropriate description until Harry was older.

“That is one way of saying it, yes. It is my pleasure to have you here, Mr. Potter. Especially as you are now away from the vile… _relatives_ of yours.”  The man’s diamonds sharpened at the edges, almost into points. His Color was certainly the most enthralling, the most active Harry had ever seen. He was beyond drawn to it, wanted to sit and stare and the dancing argent hue around the tall man. “While you are here you can call me Mr... Riddle, Harry.”

“Yessir, Mr. Riddle. May I ask a question?”

Tom was surprised at the bold nature of the young boy; usually, he would scoff at such a request, deny it immediately. The Malfoy heir learned quickly that Tom didn’t care for platitudes or useless conversations that usually befell one when talking with a young child. Harry, however, didn’t conjure such feelings in Tom. He was even, dare he say it, _intrigued_ as to what the younger would ask.

“Proceed.”

“Well, Mr. Severus says that we all in this house have _magic-_ ” this word was spoken in a hushed tone, as if it were a curse into itself, but with the wonderment and excitement of the young child Harry should have had the privilege of becoming, if his life hadn’t been altered so strongly. At Tom’s nod, Harry continued. “and that sometimes, magic-people have even special-er talents than just regular magic. What is your special-ist talent, Mr. Riddle? I can tell you must have lots of them.”

Through his short time in the Manor, Harry quickly learned that when someone’s Color was particularly siren-like in its pigment, or specifically active, the owners of said Color had unique talents within them. Mrs. ‘Cissa, for instance, had such a pretty light metallic lavender, and she had helped Harry with the injuries Severus couldn’t fix when he first came to the Manor, her Color sang, the lavender lapping over Harry’s skin, obviously in its element. Some people’s Colors, (most people, really) were very flat, one-dimensional; but some people, _some_ had colors that moved in the space around them, danced and twisted and twirled, interacted with other Colors.

Tom was certainly shocked by the question, a thousand follow-ups running through his mind, trying to not only decipher the meaning behind the boy’s inquiry but the definition of “special talents” to a young boy who has only been aware of magic for such a short period. “I’m not quite sure I understand, young Potter. What do you mean special talents? How do you know?”

“Well, for instance, Mr. Riddle, sir, Mr. Severus’ Color is such a deep Indigo, and it’s really soft and comforting and protects me. But his Color is also really good at going into other people’s Colors, especially when he is looking into their eyes. Or like Mrs. ‘Cissa, her color is like a cross between a silver and lavender, and when she is healing people like Draco or me, her Color hugs you really tight, like its happiest when its healing people. And your color, Mr. Riddle is the prettiest and brightest and nicest color I’ve ever seen on someone. A lot of people have flat, ugly colors, that stay in one place. A lot of people back at the Dursley’s were like that, but so many of the people’s here _move!_ And yours dances, it’s so pretty Mr. Riddle!”

Tom was awestruck- this boy saw _Colors_? Could it be truly possible that this young heir had the Sight? No magical being reportedly had the Sight since Merlin, and Morgana Le Fay’s youngest child walked the earth. It was a little-known skill, especially after having been absent in the magical world for so long. Tom only knew of it due to the libraries’ worth of knowledge he went through since he first put his claws into magical texts.

“Harry, do all people have colors?”

“Yeah; sometimes they’re ugly like I said, and you can always see who is going to be nice or mean or you can trick into giving you food- “Harry’s emerald eyes shot up to Tom’s face at that, expecting a potential reprimand, though he had received none in the Manor during his stay. At Tom’s soft smile, Harry continued onwards. “And when people have pretty colors or really active colors, they have special skills like I said.”

“Harry, what a talent you have. _Nobody_ else can see Colors.” A hushed voice, awe at the power that must be stored in the young Potter’s core, the pure magic that must run in his veins. To be blessed by Lady Magic with such a gift!

“So, I’m a freak _here_ , too?” The small voice came out unbidden from Harry, whose eyes were already shining and whose gaze was firmly directed onto the floor below. Just when he thought he would fit in, nobody else could see what he did. Nobody else was like him, he was weird again, freakish. And now everyone who had been so lovely was going to send him back to Vernon and Petunia because they now knew he was weird and freaky, and bad, bad, _BAD-_

Harry had fallen onto the floor, crouched and back pressed against the library wall, eyes crazed yet unseeing. His small body was wracked with breaths that wouldn’t stay in his lungs, gulps of air that did nothing but hurt his chest. Severus’ charm activated, and despite promising his Lord that he would have any necessary privacy for their conversation, Severus burst into the room, looking around desperately for his charge.

“ _Harry!”_ He barreled towards the small body, pushing Tom’s stationary body away from his position of looming over the boy. Tom let himself be forced out of the way, still reeling from the discovery, and when he looked up at the jostling of his frame, he was frightened by the sight of a boy, too much akin to who he once was, going through the motions of what the nuns used to call ‘Shell Shock’.

“Harry, dear, can you hear me?” Severus pleaded, and when he only received a sob in response, whipped his head around to stare at his Lord, incredulous.

“What brought this on?!” a _growl_ \- guttural, worried, torn from Severus’ chest.

“I don’t know, Severus! We were speaking; he asked me what my… special-ist power was, and when I asked him to elaborate, he told me he saw people’s _Colors_. Colors, Severus, please tell me you realize the significance of such a- “

“ _Tom, Harry is not suffering from a panic attack because he sees- why is he crying?!”_

“I asked him what he meant, and he told me, and then I told him the rarity of such a talent, and then he asked if that meant if he was a ’freak’ here too, then started backing up!”

Tom saw clearly why Severus was one of the most formidable wizards in magical Britain- a true Slytherin, Severus oft kept his powers and talents coiled tight to his chest, letting others underestimate him. But in instances like now, when Severus’ eyes were wild and crazed, his magic bounding off of him in waves and suffocating the others in the room, Tom knew why many would instead turn themselves in than face the wrath of the Potions Master.

Severus cursed, words that Harry had heard far too often thrown at him, and Harry flinched away further, pushing himself into the wall.

“Harry, honey, listen to me. You _are not_ a freak. Can you hear me, Harry? What your filthy rotten uncle said to you wasn’t true, never was true. Do you remember when I told you I didn’t lie to you, wouldn’t ever lie, Harry? Do you remember? This is a time I need you to recall that, sweet boy. This isn’t a lie- you are _not_ a freak. You are amazing and talented, and what Tom meant was he was amazed at how powerful you were, not at the fact that you possessed the power.”

By this time, Tom had the forethought to retrieve a calming draught and pressed it into one of Severus’ hands. Severus nodded his thanks, never taking his gaze off of Harry.

“Harry, dear, I am going to give you some medicine to calm down, alright? It is just medicine to make you stop shaking and crying; I made it myself, so I know it’s ok. Why don’t you look at the colors, huh?” At this, Harry’s breath hitched, and a particularly painful sob tore through his small frame. “No, shh, shh, it’s ok Harry. Look at my color, yeah? Can you tell me what my color is? I would love to know.”

Harry was sniffling, but slowly backing away from the peak of his attack as Severus slowly spelled the draught into him.

“I-Indigo, Severus, you’re indigo.” Labored speech, punctuated by sharp inhalations and gasps as Harry continued to come down from the high of the panic.

“Oh, am I, Harry? Indigo, what a great color. You know, Indigo is an amazing flower for potions? It’s a gorgeous flower, but the real magic is in its leaves. Yes, the leaves are where you get the color, the deep blues that people used to dye clothes. A lot of gardening potions utilize Indigo, did you know? It is great for ridding the garden of pests like pinglesnaps. And in potions, I use it as a substitute for some legumes that have common allergens in them. Once, there was a young snake at Hogwarts who had a terrible reaction to- “

Harry finally had slumped, limp into Severus' arms, the draught having fully absorbed into his system. Most people wouldn’t sleep after an administration of a calming draught, but with the number of nerves that were obviously frayed after such a harsh panic attack on the young mind, Harry’s magic interacted with the draught to put him to sleep, to best heal him.

Severus gathered the small boy in his arms, maneuvering his legs to hook around his long torso, securing Harry’s back with his forearms. Harry’s head lolled into the crook of Severus' neck, and the dampness of his face as a result of the tears began to dry in the space between Severus’ shoulder and neck.

Severus turned slowly, above all else concerned with not jostling the boy, until he was facing his Lord who stood behind him during the entirety of the emotional display. Somehow, Severus managed to make a most imposing figure, standing at his full height, with a firm and strong glower, his lips set in a scowled frown, despite cuddling a young child to his chest and petting the boys’ hair. “We need to discuss some things. _Now,_ my Lord.”

Thomas wished at times like this he was still insane, ruined in his mind, for if he were he would lack the logical burst of fear that coiled in his stomach at the words from one of his most trusted Elite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys liked it if I included links to pictures that I feel like sum up more or less the Color of the characters? Obviously, it won't be perfect since we don't see it with magic thrumming in it, but it may be fun! ;)
> 
> If y'all would like that, please let me know! And thank you so so so so much to all the amazingly sweet people who took their time to comment! It made me want to write this beast of a chapter (4,000+ words!) so much faster! Honestly, 3 days is pretty good! :D So thank you all so much for the support, kudos, bookmarks, and comments! <3 They truly mean the world!


	3. Merlot-Brown

 

Severus had placed Harry on the loveseat in the library, conjuring a soft blanket from thin air; one that was incidentally a deep indigo color. Severus grinned softly at that; while it hadn’t been his attention, his magic as always read his intent better than even he could, consciously.

The malnourished boy drowned in the sea of blue fabric, his head with the slightly matted hair lightly resting on a luxurious throw pillow that had been added in Narcissa’s most recent bout into the realm of interior design.

Once his charge was settled in, Severus joined the Dark Lord to where he was sitting a few meters away in one of the large armchairs that encircled the low coffee table. Severus sat in the chair across from Tom, leaning back and steepling his hands under his chin. He fixed his dark gaze onto one of his best friends, and the man he devoted his life to following. While Severus was Tom’s inferior in their war efforts and secret society, in their personal life, Severus was very much so regarded as Tom’s equal, especially since Tom regained his sanity.

“Tom…this boy, he is unlike anyone else I have met before. And you know my general disposition towards children. However, this one… Potter’s spawn, he intrigues me, and has ensnared my mind quickly into caring for his wellbeing.”

“Could you say he _ensnared your senses_ , Severus.”

Severus fixed Tom with a haughty stare; when Tom had returned and learned that Severus was Hogwarts’ Potions Master, he demanded to hear his opening speech for the first-years and had never ceased referencing the blasted thing since.

“Truly, though, Thomas. He is something else entirely. The raw power that slips out from him sometime, it’s enthralling. And this ordeal, just now? That signifies something, yes?”

“Yes, Severus, it very much so does. I was trying to say earlier- there hasn't been a mage with the power to see these Colors Harry mentioned since the youngest offspring of Morgana and Merlin themselves. If Harry truly has this Sight, he is either a descendant of the Le Fay line or Lady Magic herself has blessed him!”

Severus grew silent then and reclined back farther in the armchair. He allowed that notion to ruminate in his mind; did Lady Magic indeed bless the young Heir Potter? Was he born with a gift or did he adapt it, once he was put into the care of his _vile_ relatives?

“What all did he endure, Severus?”

“It-it was bad, Tom. Worse than I had.”

Tom stared at him with wide merlot-brown eyes, shocked. Severus hadn’t opened up to Tom himself, but Lucius informed the Dark Lord of the monstrosities that Severus endured on behalf of the hands of his father.

“Does Narcissa have the health report?” He knew that while she never received her license, the lady Malfoy was incredibly adept in the healing arts, and assuredly would have compiled a comprehensive list of the ailments that had run their course through young Harry’s body.  

“She does- I’ll get it. She said that there was some resistance pushing against the scans though, so she said we should take him to Gringotts as soon as possible.

“That can certainly be arranged.”

Severus summoned the hefty report (much larger than the downfalls of a six-year old’s wellbeing should ever be) and handed it over to Tom, already having pored over the words to the point of rote memorization. While Tom began to read the pages, Severus walked over to the love seat in the library and softly sat down on the end of the sofa, where Harry’s legs didn’t reach.

Tom gazed at the papers, slowly absorbing the information.

**_0 years_ **

_Six mos. - ear infection, minor_

_Eight mos. - slight fever, minor_

**_One year_ **

_15 mos. - killing curse, damage to forehead, hypothermia_

_15 mos.- diaper rash, minor_

_15 mos.- diaper rash, major_

_16 mos.- diaper rash, major, beginning stages of malnourishment_

_18 mos.- malnourishment, diaper rash_

_19 mos.- malnourishment, diaper rash_

_20 mos.- malnourishment, diaper rash, bruising on arms_

_21 mos.- malnourishment, diaper rash, bruising on arms_

_22 mos.- malnourishment, diaper rash, bruising on arms_

_23 mos.- malnourishment, diaper rash, bruising on arms_

**_Two years_ **

_24 mos.- malnourishment, diaper rash, bruising on arms_

_25 mos.- malnourishment, diaper rash, bruising on arms and back, fractured rib from impact_

_26 mos. - malnourishment, diaper rash, upper-body bruising, walking-pneumonia_

_27 mos. - malnourishment, diaper rash, upper-body bruising, walking-pneumonia_

_28 mos. - malnourishment, diaper rash, upper-body bruising, walking-pneumonia_

_29 mos. - malnourishment, diaper rash, upper-body bruising, broken metacarpals_

And on and on it went, reports of the raw neglect that Harry faced from the moment he arrived at his relative’s house. The damages changed around age four, however, and Tom felt his heart grab.

**_Four years_ **

_Four years, one mo. - broken ulna, bruising on arms, malnourishment_

_Four years, two mo. - sustained broken ulna bone, concussion, malnourishment_

_Four years, three mo. - bruising to the upper body, concussion, diminished eyesight from blunt-force trauma, malnourishment_

_Four years, four mo. - Seven mo. - incorrectly healed and set ulna, continued loss of proper eyesight, malnutrition, dislocated shoulder_

_Four years eight mo.- food poisoning, re-fractured rib, bruising on upper and lower body, malnourishment, broken ankle_

It continued in that disgusting fashion until the most recent additions, in which the sight of most recent additions to the sheet made Tom’s eyes turn entirely red, glowing with power and anger. Severus looked up at the sensation of a vacuum sucking in his breath, knowing Tom had reached the most recent part of the document.

**_6 years_ **

_Six years, one mo. - bruising on full body, bruising on upper arm bones, concussion, malnourishment, dehydration_

_Six years, two mo. - bruising on entire body, bruising on upper arm bones, concussion, malnutrition, dehydration_

_Six years, three mo.- bruising on full body, bruising on upper arm bones, concussion, malnourishment, dehydration, blunt force traumas to back and head_

_Six years, four mo. - bruising on full body, bruising on upper arm bones, concussion, malnourishment, dehydration, blunt force traumas to back and head, fractured ribs, dislocated shoulder_

_Six years, five mo. - bruising on full body, bruising on upper arm bones, concussion, malnourishment, dehydration, blunt force traumas to back and head, fractured ribs_

_Six years, six mo. - bruising on full body, bruising on upper arm bones, concussion, malnourishment, dehydration, blunt force traumas to back and head, mis-healed ribs_

_6 years, seven mo. - bruising on full body, bruising on upper arm bones, concussion, malnourishment, dehydration, blunt force traumas to back and head, carving into the skin of back and stomach, knife damage to deep dermal tissue of back and stomach, severe infection to carved words on torso_

With the last line, those words as the last addition to Harry’s medical record, Tom’s magic lashed out. It swirled around the room, but instead of harming those in the library, it pushed against Harry’s sleeping form, caressing his body with the warm tendrils of the liquid mercury that was his magic. The warmth hugged Harry, protecting him, swathing him in layers of embrace.

Harry didn’t wake, but instead sighed happily in his sleep, turning slightly to the other side of the love seat, his face now turned towards Tom’s. And as Tom gazed at Harry Potter, he vowed silently that he would protect the young magi, regardless of his supposed gifts and powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more or less a filler chapter, just to get me out of writer's block/move the plot forward a bit, and also to have something posted, as I am in the midst of midterms week right now! I had an exam at 8 am this morn', then another tomorrow, two on Wednesday, and an essay on Friday! But then I'm freeeeeee! (until spring break is over)
> 
> Also! Here are some reference pictures/collages to what I pictured some of the Colors to look like;  
> (If you like the reference pics, let me know and I will keep doing them for the other characters, as they are introduced! :D )
> 
> https://www.canva.com/design/DADSr1PiY1g/share?role=VIEWER&token=6xDNgO1ETnry_wAYx9aYpw&utm_content=DADSr1PiY1g&utm_campaign=designshare&utm_medium=link&utm_source=sharebutton
> 
> As always, I really hope you all like this chapter, even if it is quite short!! I am excited to write more over break; I am loving this story, and all of the amazingly kind comments you all leave! Thank you so much! <3


	4. Amber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is but a short chapter!! I do apologize for that, but I wanted to post something, and I felt like this small scene was best as a standalone in preparation for the next chapter, which will be a bit of a doozy!

“He needs to go to Gringotts, Severus.” Lucius had joined Tom and Severus in the library after transferring the slumbering child to bed.

“I know, Lucius, I just don’t want to overwhelm him. I mean, whatever we discover will assuredly conjure more traumatic experiences from his past with those vile creatures.”

Lucius looked at his brother, his lips pressed into a thin line. “I know, Sev. But it is better for us to discover everything now rather than wait for Harry to begin the healing process and then have to tear it all down again once we uncover all of the truths of his past.”

Severus grimaced into his tumbler of firewhiskey, wishing the solution to this issue was as easy as sipping the amber drink.

“Why was he with those cretins in the first place? Surely, he had other magical relatives. Even as idiotic as the last Lord Potter was, he surely would have secured a will detailing the placement of his only child in a time of war?” Tom had his back turned to his companions, staring out at the darkened grounds of the manor.

“You underestimate his abilities for idiocy, my Lord.” Severus followed the bitter words with a gulp of the equally bitter drink.

“Don’t let your past blind you, Severus. I agree, he was an imbecile to the highest of degrees, and I don’t mourn his loss to our world in large part to what his actions against you were. However, he was a pureblood, the last lord of a dignified and noble line. He assuredly had a will in place, with provisions stating the placement of his heir.” Lucius’ eyes bored into Severus, softening the rebuttal of the latter’s’ words.

“Then why weren’t the wills released?”

“Pardon?”

“Severus, Narcissa was related to Sirius. Surely when James passed, he would have included some form of guardianship to the idiot. And when Sirius was imprisoned, as the next sane and able Black heir, many of Sirius’ duties, child-rearing or other, should have befallen onto her shoulders.” Lucius was very aware of the lack of notification to his wife during the last few weeks of the war; she had been distraught, emotionally wrung out, and when there was no indication that she would be required to care for another babe she had cried of not only relief but sadness of where the child would end up.

“Narcissa was very much so aware of the possibility of our inheriting of Mr. Potter. However, no notification ever came. Ergo, the wills must have been sealed in some capacity or another. I say we get the young heir Potter to Gringotts as soon as possible. Something is not right.”

At times like this, Tom was incredibly pleased that Lucius was on his side of the war. The Malfoy’s mind worked amazingly fast and tore through any red tape that the bureaucratic government they lived under put up. His innate knowledge of the inner workings of the pure blood’s rules and societal regulations was a key asset.

“I suppose- “Severus huffed, and then ran the hand not wrapped around his tumbler over his face, rubbing up and down as if to brush away the stress he felt. “I have found myself caring for the boy quite a bit over the past few days. I don’t want harm to befall him. I find myself… worried?”

Lucius chuckled, and at Severus' sharp glare explained himself. “I daresay those are the woes of any new parent, Severus.”

As the potions master began to protest, a splutter of barely formed words, Lucius stopped him again with another bark of laughter. “Congrats, dear brother. It’s a boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this (albeit brief) chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I am officially done with exams, and unfortunately spent most of yesterday trapped in airports due to horrendous delays and canceled flights... it was horrid. (I've never wished to have the skill of apparation more.)
> 
> Also, in addition to this filler, I wanted to ask y'all something. I received a lot of comments on the last chapter about the final injury Harry endured under the Dursely's care- is it something you all would rather not have as a component to the story? My plans don't necessitate sexual abuse at all, and if it something you all would be more comfortable having omitted, I understand. There was a fair bit of backlash against it, and I didn't realize it was so disruptive to some of y'all's enjoyment of the work. So any and all thoughts on that are appreciated! <3  
> Sorry again for the short chapter, but until next time!


	5. Brick

Severus was watching Harry sleep; the boy looked younger than his six years already, but in the arms of Morpheus he looked even younger still. After Harry’s emotional outburst, the boy had slept through the entire night.

Severus sat on the edge of the bed and began to gently shake Harry’s shoulder to awaken him slowly. “Harry, get up dear.”

“Hnngh?” Harry turned slightly to his left, away from Severus’ hand and its shaking.

“Come on, Harry. We have important things to do today, and a few things to discuss.” Severus softly rubbed Harry’s shoulders, to try and ease any potential worry that could crop up from the impending discussion he mentioned.

Bleary bright emerald eyes looked at the potions master, clouded with sleep still. “Wha’ we doin’ today, Sev’rus?”

“We have to go to the bank, Harry. We need the goblins to run some tests on your magic and you, if that’s ok? We need their help in healing you and keeping you safe.”

“Goblins?”

Severus smiled softly at that; it was a testament to how sleepy Harry was, as the usually highly inquisitive boy had only one question for Severus, and even that was a simple one-word inquiry on the creatures they would be visiting.

“Yes, Harry, do you remember the book Narcissa read to your and Draco yesterday? ‘ _Gormin the Galloping Goblin?’”_

Harry had pushed himself up at this point, his back resting against the dark mahogany headboard of the bed he had been sleeping in since his arrival. He scrunched his knees into his stomach and curled his thin arms around them- a protective stance, but one that Harry seemed comfortable in naturally, more so than feeling like he needed to be in that stance from any perceived threats. He nodded his head at Severus’ question.

“Well, I do believe in that story they explained that goblins protect the money of the wizarding world. They also help with more…intense healing cases, testing ancestral lines, wills and contracts, and a slew of other things. We will be going to them for some extensive help since you have unfortunately been kept in the dark about your heritage for much too long.”

“Ok, Severus.”

As Severus rose to leave after instructing Harry to get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast, his young charge called out his name once more. Turning around, he saw a shy looking Harry, wide green eyes large like a doe. “Is Mr. Riddle upset with me for yesterday? I’m sorry I started crying so much. I promise I won’t ever talk about the Colors again if it's bad. Just _please_ don’t return me to the Dursleys!”

Harry’s eyes looked as if they were a hairsbreadth away from overflowing, unshed tears held within them. _Perhaps there was a perceived threat to warrant his curled-up position; just not a physical one_ Severus thought.  The Potions Master quickly stalked back over to the young heir, and enveloped him quickly into his arms, pressing the young child into his thick over-robes.

“Harry Potter, I vow on my life I will never return you to those _vile_ muggles. You are safe, my dear child. Your Colors are amazing, and we are amazed by it. All of us; me, Narcissa, even Mr. Riddle. We are impressed and astounded and so happy that you have these Colors, and want to know so much more about them.”

He lightly pushed Harry away from his torso, looking at the sniffling boy. He took his hands and caressed each side of his face, wiping off the tears with his thumbs. “Mr. Riddle is not mad at you at all, Harry. He is very sorry he caused you to become so upset. He wanted me to let you know he is impressed beyond belief at your powers and is in _no way_ upset at you for your actions or the fact that you spoke of your skill.”

“I never have to go back again, Severus? You really promise?”

“Of course, Harry. I wouldn’t let that happen over my dead body. You have become…an important fixture of my life and letting go of those I care for is not something I am wont to do.”

“Ok.”

They remained in silence, Harry folding himself back into Severus’ slightly damp robes, resting against his torso and listening to the steady _thrum_ of the man’s heart.

“Severus?”

“Hmm?”

“Will you… will you pinky promise that you won’t let me go back there?” The question was posed in a hushed, conspiratorial tone as if the very request was a dirty secret in itself.

Severus was astounded and harshly reminded of the fact that the innocent child hugging him had no clue of the magnitude his previous vows to upkeeping Harry’s safety. Yes, he had sworn on his magic, but Harry had no idea what such a vow entailed. To his young, innocent mind a simple pinky promise was the epitome of a true oath; and Severus would surely assuage any fears the young boy held.

He held out his large hand, monstrous compared to Harry’s, and extended his pinky. Harry smiled wetly and wrapped his small pinky around Snape’s.

“Harry, I want you to know. I _never_ break pinky-promises.”

The beamed smile that he received from the younger was worth all the vows in the world; he would swear a thousand pinky promises if it would keep the blissful smile upon the young child’s face.

 _Oh, dear Merlin, Lucius was bloody right._ He thought immediately after the previous train of thought had exited his stream of consciousness. _Perhaps I should get a celebratory cigar?_

~

“Hi there, Mr. Riddle.”

“Hello, Harry.” Tom crouched down to be eye level with the boy. “I wanted you to know that I am terribly sorry for the distress I caused you yesterday. It was my mistake to become so enraptured in my own thoughts to ignore your obvious duress. I am truly sorry.”

Harry had never had an _adult_ apologize to _him_ before. It was a bizarre turn of events, and the role reversal had Harry unsettled but also warm inside. He wanted to assuage Mr. Riddle’s guilt that seemed sincere in his eyes- Harry did something that nobody had ever granted him the courtesy of before. He accepted Tom’s apology, allowing the guilt to absolve. “It’s ok Mr. Riddle, I understand. Everyone makes mistakes; even grown-ups sometimes.”

Severus smiled thinly at Harry’s behavior- while no child his age should have to be as mature as he was, and especially not due to the circumstances that caused his maturity, he was still impressed with the boy.

“Can I ask a question, Mr. Riddle?”

Tom was still leaning down, balancing firmly on his dark leather loafers. “Certainly, Harry.”

“Why were you so shocked about the Colors?”

Tom beamed at that and launched into the mystical tale of Morgana La Fey and Merlin, the two most powerful mages, and their youngest childe, Merrie who was blessed with an astounding gift.

~

“Oh _wow!_ ” Harry breathed out as they arrived in Diagon Alley. His head was whipping around fast enough to induce whiplash (or so Severus worried), trying his best to take in all of the sights the magical street had to offer.

“There’s so many _C_ _olors_!” He whispered excitedly, still clutching Severus’ hand. (They had a Safety Talk prior to coming to Diagon, about how important it was for Harry to stay with Severus. Even if he saw someone with a beautiful Color. Harry had assured Severus that he had never felt such a warm Color as his before in his life and doubted he ever would again. He wanted to assure Severus that he didn’t make a habit of going up to strange men in his free time. Severus had laughed at that, as did Lucius and Tom.)

“Harry, would you mind telling us some of the Colors? I’m curious. If you don’t want to though, that’s ok too- “

“Oh my gosh, I would love to! I never spoke about them ever before because I knew Uncle Vernon would get so so mad because it was a freaky thing like a lot of other things I did!”

The three adult wizards glowered at that, dark expressions marring all three of their aristocratic features. However, when Harry looked at the three men, they all beamed at him, encouraging him to continue.

“Well, let’s see. I don’t know where to start!”

“What about telling us more about our own Colors, Harry? Do we all have a Color?” Lucius asked the excited kid, who reminded him of his own (slightly more constrained) Draco.

“Ooh, Ok! Ok, so Mr. Lucius, you know all the green stuff on the walls coming up to your house? Where all the peacocks are? Ok, so picture that, and then-“

~

Harry looked up at the large inscriptions on the towering bank building. He subconsciously gripped Severus’ hand harder, frightened by the imposing building and words.

“Do buildings have Colors, Harry?” Severus had discovered rather quickly that to distract Harry from any sort of negative thought, asking about the Colors could affect a complete attention reversal.

“Well, no, not really Severus. More like the Colors of all the people outside merge together and make a net, y’know? But that happens anywhere there’s lots and lots of people. So, the building doesn’t have a Color, other than the bricks and stuff, but you can see people’s Colors around it.”

“Oh, okay then. That makes sense, Harry.”

~

The three men were waiting in Ironclaw’s office, the Malfoy’s account manager waiting for his return with the Potter account manager. Harry had gasped when he saw the goblins for the first time, and Severus realized there must be something interesting about the creatures Colors.

When Ironclaw had left, Harry had excitedly told the wizards that their Colors were _bumpy_ almost; he had trouble explaining beyond that though.

Tom couldn’t help but wonder to the extent Harry’s power stretched. Could he tell a person under Polyjuice by if their Color wasn’t the same as the person that was being impersonated? Could he see when major curses altered someone, perhaps like _Imperio_?

Ironclaw came back in with Griphook waddling after him.

“Hello, heir Potter. A pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance. We have been awaiting your presence for a few years now.” A gnarled and stretched hand moved towards Harry, who took it eagerly and pumped it up and down in a handshake.

Lucius, Severus, and Tom were shocked; they had never shaken hands with a goblin before! While they held respect for the creatures (never insult the handlers of your money), they didn’t exactly see them as equals.

A rasping sound consumed the room, and they all saw that it was Griphook laughing as he finished shaking Harry’s hand.

“I will say, heir Potter, never has a wizard shaken my hand, and especially not so enthusiastically as you.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Griphook, sir. Was that rude? I read a book about goblins the other day with my friend Draco and his mom, but the only characters were goblins, so no wizards met them, so I didn’t know the right prot-eo-call.” (Harry had been learning new words, soaking them up like a sponge, and seeing his first attempts at pronunciation was always great fun.)

“It is perfectly fine, heir Potter. A welcome change, perhaps. I thank you for beings so bold to do as much.”

Harry flushed a light pink, coloring all the way up to his ears.

~

The three adult wizards, the young Potter, and both goblins sat hunched over the ritual parchment as the droplets of Harry’s blood grew and pulsed, becoming words. The red traced out heritage, medical information, inheritances- everything that comprised the ‘Full Diagnostic’ as the goblins called this procedure.

As the color finished swirling and moving through the invisible veins of the parchment, all of the magical beings leaned forward even closer to see the words on the paper.

**Diagnostic Magical and Heritage Exam**

**Name:** Harry James Potter

 **Age:** 6 years old

 **Magical Name:** Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Peverell

 **Birth Parents: (Maternal)** Lillian Potter ( _nee Evans)_ [deceased: 10/31/81] **/ (Paternal)** James Fleamont Potter [deceased 10/31/81]

**Other Parents:**

**Blood Adoptions:** Sirius Orion Black (blood adopted 6/13/80)

              **Vowed Adoption:** Severus Tobias Snape (vow accepted by magic 4/16/86)

**Titles:**

**Lordships:** Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Peverell

 **Heir:** Prince

 **Consort:** Slytherin, Gaunt

 **Claim Possible:** _(See attached list: ‘Titles Willed to Harry J. Potter, after the defeat of Voldemort’)_

 **Inherited Skills:** Sight of Magic (last known gifted: Merrie Le Fey)

 **Creature Inheritance:** None

 **Magical Inheritances:** True Mage, Intended Master of Death

 **Mate(s):** Thomas Marvolo Riddle; Compatible Magic, Soul Bond

 **Natural Inclinations:** Divination, Care of Creatures, Legillimency, Potions

 **Inherited Familial Abilities:** Metamorphous ( _Black line, blood adoption_ ), Animal Speak ( _Peverell line, blood)_

 **Gained Abilities:** Parselmouth

**\-----**

**Magical Inhibitions and Blocks:**

**Core Block -** 85% blockage (15% natural, 60% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

 **Curses:** _humilis retention -_ Lowers ability to absorb and remember information without prior speaking of the chosen keyword - Cast by Albus Dumbledore, set to occur September First, 1991

 **Potions:** Not Applicable

 **Charms:** _patiens sanitatem_ (slows healing processes, elongates pain and recuperation time), _viri magica impression_ (imprint and immediate loyalty to first (1st) fully magical man met)

**Compulsions:**

Obedience compulsion keyed to Albus Dumbledore

Obedience compulsion keyed to Ronald Weasley

Obedience compulsion keyed to Molly Weasley

Hatred compulsion keyed to Severus Snape (set to occur September First, 1991)

Hatred compulsion keyed to ‘Slytherins’ (set to occur September First, 1991)

Lethargy compulsion, specific to academic pursuits, keyed to Albus Dumbledore (set to occur September First, 1991)

 **Glamors:** Fully body glamor - Albus Dumbledore

 **Additional Magical Interferences:** 1/7 of Thomas Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort) ‘s soul, Horcrux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all. I apparently have royally pissed of Hermes, because I have had the most HORRENDOUS time traveling. You all know how I was going to have this chapter up after the previously shorter one since it was short due to my descent into Airport Hell? Well, I've just spent the past 24 HOURS in airports. (It was only supposed to be four *sobs*) 
> 
> Anyways- spring break is officially over, I am headed back to college, and am never going to look at an airplane again if I can help it.  
> I hope you all like this chapter! <3 I am still debating on the sexual abuse, which will be addressed next chapter but based on all of the comments I think I am going to be omitting it from this story. (Also, if anyone wants I posted a one-shot Tomarry the other day :D )
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading my story; I'd love to hear what y'all think <3 much love always!


	6. Dark Umber

Severus and Lucius turned to Tom slowly, heads swiveling to reveal both of them holding back a verbal tirade. Severus’ eyes looked considerably darker than normal (which was saying something), and Lucius’ eyebrow was raised almost to the point of disappearing into his slicked back platinum hair.

Griphook chortled softly, drawing the attention of the three adult wizards. “This is certainly a first for me, and I have witnessed many a diagnostic test. Congratulations are in order, heir Potter. I do believe you are the strongest magi we have seen in quite a long while.”

“Um, thank you, Mr. Griphook, sir. I have a couple of questions about all the things on there. Who should I ask?”

“We can go over any inquires now, heir Potter.”

The three men turned their attention back to Harry, after a very telling glare and jutted-out-chin from Severus to Tom.

“Well, it says that my name isn’t my real name?” Harry thought it best to start at the beginning of the paper and work his way down the red words.

“Your name is indeed Harry Potter. However, many magical creatures have an additional moniker, known as their magical name. Yours includes the name that yours has been derived from; Hadrian was an incredibly powerful wizard eons ago, and as such your magical name draws power from him. The other surnames are merely what you are gifted through inheritances, marriage, or other circumstances.” Ironclaw explained, rising from where he had turned to place some of the ritual items away, and coming to rest next to Griphook.

“Oh, ok.”

Lucius could tell Harry was feeling quite overwhelmed, and nudged Severus, motioning his head toward Harry. While Severus nodded and then bent down to whisper something to the boy, Lucius spoke up. “So, what is this matter with his parents?”

“Lady Magic has recognized Lord Prince as Harry’s guardian, and allowed him full parental rights in magic and beyond. It is a true gift from her, the blessing of this transfer of paternal role.” The wizards and goblins alike turned towards Severus as the explanation ended, and saw Harry sitting on Severus lap with his legs perpendicular to the man’s own, leaned into the broad chest and warm robes Severus provided.

“So… that means Severus is my dad, now?” The innocent question warmed Severus’ heart moreso than the small body pressed directly against it.

“If you are ok with that, Harry. Because of all the vows I’ve made to you, I’m assuming the entity of magic, which we call Lady Magic has graced me with the role of being your father. If you don’t want that, however, I understand this was quite a fast devel-“

At Harry’s gut-wrenching sob followed by the collision of Harry wrapping his small arms around Severus’ neck, the man ceased speaking.

“Harry?” Lucius asked after a few moments filled by just the cries of the young boy, soothed by Snape rubbing small circles on his back; Severus looked as distressed as Harry sounded, judging by his alarmed expression.

“I- “ _sniff_ “I’ve always wanted a _dad_ before!” And at that moment, the three adult wizards were harshly reminded just how _young_ Harry Potter indeed was. Six years old, though he oft didn’t seem it due to the forced-maturity that resulted from the upbringing he had endured.

Lucius’ heart throbbed, running the parallels of his Dragon to the frail boy beside him, hanging like a limpet to his brother.

Tom’s face grew stormy before he purposefully occluded the anger and recognition he felt at Harry’s words- they were of the same sentiment he had felt all too harshly as a child himself.

The goblins maintained their gruff exteriors, although they looked angrier than normal if such a feat were possible.

And Severus… Severus had dropped his head to rest on Harry’s shoulder, enveloping the small child as much as he physically could into his hold, as if his arms and burgeoning paternal love could keep the young boy safe from any attacks against him. Harry for his part burrowed deeper into Severus’ chest, clutching the thick robes in his fists, never wanting to be parted with the gift he had been bestowed.

Griphook silently indicated to the duo a side room, which Severus gratefully nodded his acceptance for and stood (With Harry still attached firmly) and walked into the addition to allow himself and the newly deemed Heir Potter- _Prince_ however much privacy they needed. As soon as the sturdy metal door closed, silencing the sobs of the young mage, a breath of relief was exhaled from the occupants of the room, one the wizards hadn’t even realized they had been holding.

“Well. Your offspring do express a lot of…emotions.” Ironclaw stated dryly, leering at the two wizards. Lucius huffed in agreement.

~

“Let us continue poring over this document, hmm?” Lucius said after the goblins had graciously offered them tea, a ‘coping mechanism for wizards’ as the bankers explained.

Lucius took one more, long, much-needed sip of his green tea, closing his eyes and savoring the array of herbs.

He opened his eyes slowly, placing the mug onto Griphook’s desk and leaned back into his seat, and folded his legs before taking a deep, serene breath and thundering out “ _So, what is this about being a consort to the Gaunt and Slytherin lines?!”_

Tom’s eyes widened at he dangerous tone and immediately placed his hands in the air; elbows bent in the universal ‘ _I don’t know and am completely innocent’_ gesture.

“It seems that Lord Slytherin here is young Harry’s intended mate by way of Lady Magic herself. Throughout history whenever a mage has been placed in our realm, they always have a destined other half of their soul that is able to properly tether their magic and abilities.”

“So… I am Harry’s… _mate_?”

Lucius turned his head to glare at his dearest friend (sans Severus, who was still comforting Harry in the other room).

“Lucius, you cannot imagine that I _knew_ of this?!”

"You _were_ rather adamant on us locating this child!”

“Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, do you _HEAR_ yourself?!”

The goblins stood between the two wizards who were now face to face, out of their chairs.

“Lords Malfoy and Slytherin, you do not understand this situation correctly!”

“Lady Magic has chosen Lord Slytherin for the fact that his magic is the most compatible with that of young Harry’s. They are both incredibly powerful magi, and Lord Potter’s is the strongest core we have ever encountered in the history of Gringotts being open and servicing the wizarding community.”

“Indeed, as Griphook here has said; it is an honor and blessing from Magic herself to have a chosen mate. And to have one without true creature blood? This is a rare and desirable gift. Lord Slytherin inevitably would have felt a strong pull to the young Potter upon his resurrection; however, assuredly would not know that it was that of a soul bond due to their extreme rarity.

Lucius took a settling breath and looked at Tom. “I…am sorry, Thomas. It was a haste reaction, one unbefitting of our lifelong friendship.”

“I understand, Lucius. I appreciate your looking out for Harry. I _did_ feel a strong pull to Harry’s magic but didn’t know what it was or why it was such a strong pull. I- I am quite distraught over being bound to such a young child-“

“Lord Slytherin, no such activities that are associated with a bonded couple will occur betwixt you two until Lord Potter is _much_ older- the bond is there to protect you both as much as it is a gift. Young Harry will not feel any untoward emotions to you for many years, and I am assured you feel nothing of attraction for the young wizard now.”

“ _Merlin_ , no!”

“Then there is no concern; you were both created for one another, the perfect compliment to the other’s core and soul, crafted by Lady Magic herself; Lord Potter _is_ a mage after all. Surely you, of any wizard understands that significance.”

“Indeed, Griphook. Thank you for calming us and explaining the situation.”

~

“He certainly has…many natural inclinations.”

“Indeed, Lords. He _is_ a mage.”

It seemed that seeing the most basic of Harry’s skills printed out on the parchment in front of them was genuinely drilling home the extent and breadth of the young wizards’ ability.

“What is there to do about all of these vile blockades on his core? Or the equally despicable compulsions and charms on him?”

“We have sent our head juvenile healer, Healer Ragnar to speak with the young one and Lord Prince.”

“Thank you so much for the extension of such a gracious offer, that is your healers. Perhaps we can begin speaking of the financial dealings of Lord Potter’s accounts and vaults? Ensure no other… unsavory dealings have been occurring on behalf of the previous magical guardians Harry had?”

The realm of economics was one which Lucius was a savant at, and could excel in whilst sleeping. He was comfortable, _safe_ in dealings of money; the horrific details they had learned recently of Harry, who he had begun slowly caring for the longer he knew the young mage, derailed him and left him insecure in his ability to assist. His talents could best put to use to support Harry by lending his time and knowledge to ensuring the security of the young child’s vault and political and economic assets.

~

Healer Ragnar was speaking with the newly formed Prince family.

“I realize that you have begun your own healings of young Harry here. However, I am sure you realize the efficacy and power behind the Goblin healing rituals. Hadrian could walk out of here tonight completely healed from the vast majority of his ailments.”

Healer Ragnar looked much less _vicious_ than the other goblins, Harry thought. She still had the angled teeth and gruff appearance, but her soft tone and warm umber magic comforted him.

“What is it that would happen, Ms. Healer?”

It seemed that Harry had more power than just of the magical variety; his soft politeness, small voice, and doe eyes drew all creatures in (even the goblins- a feat accomplished by _very_ few!) and left them with a feeling of responsibility for the young childe.

“We would run another diagnostic of you, young one. Then based on what we learn, we will consult the other healers and take you to the ritual room, where we shall enact the ancient magic that is held within the very walls of our institution to assist in your healing. While your new father is an incredibly skilled wizard, much more than most, we still possess greater skill and power than he.” The goblin’s word could easily be construed as arrogant or rude. However, it seemed like it was just the culture of the goblins to speak very frankly; no rudeness intended, only the blatant truth as they saw it.

“It is a very generous offer, Harry. The goblins very rarely extend their hand in assistance to a wizard, and even rarer still are the healers of the goblin race the ones to lend their magic.” Severus still had Harry on his lap; he was much calmer now, happy and relatively healthy. They had a long talk over what Severus’ new role would entail and the shy and heartbreaking questions that Harry needed the security of the privacy of the small room to ask.

(The one which simultaneously broke and mended Severus’ damaged heart was the small question, spoken from the depths of Harry’s insecurities; ‘ _So... can I maybe call you father or even dad one day, Mr. Severus?’_ )      

“Okay, Ms. Healer Ragnar. Thank you very very much for your kind offer, and thank you to the rest of the goblin kingdom. May we begin now?” Harry was very much so ready to be healed, and allow the rest of his life to begin.

In lieu of an answer, Healer Ragnar began a low chant in Gobbledegook, and a parchment shimmered into existence next to her short form, becoming more opaque the longer she chanted. As her voice wrapped around the ending notes of the chants, she snatched the parchment out of the air as Harry slumped upon Severus, boneless and unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves <3 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter! Is this length okay for y'all? I feel like 2000 ish words is a good length for most chapters. I am so sorry I am so behind on replying to all the amazing comments, but please know whenever I need some motivation to write I read the amazing comments and it makes my lil' heart soar! <3 Thank you all so so so much for the fantastic support and lovely comments.
> 
> PS: In regards to the sexual abuse decision I have been debating upon (i.e., to include it in the story, as it wasn't essential per se to the plot, and many of the readers seemed to be severely affected by the event), I am instead going to include a more harsh physical abuse from Vernon, including defacement of Harry's body; the idea of this was left by the amazing and dedicated reader ' happyraincloud ', so if you are reading this, thank you so much for your support and the idea for this edition instead! I feel like Tom's visceral response, and the protective streak would still be triggered by this injury, and hopefully will be a better substitution for everyone.
> 
> Much love to all, and if you want a 'preview' to what the alternate injury will be, I am going to go back to the previous chapter that included the health report and alter it there prior to the next update.


	7. Emerald

Harry remained unconscious for the remainder of the Gringotts trip, and (worryingly to Severus, who was unaccustomed to caring for others) the rest of the day as well.

“Lucius, Tom, Griphook.” Severus greeted the trio as he slipped back into the original office space.

“Whe-“

“Harry had an ungodly amount of compulsions and magical lesions and other injuries that despite our efforts are only suitably treated by those of the caliber of the Gringott’s healers.”

“Harry is being healed? Right now? By the _goblins?!”_ Lucius had never heard of such a thing; it was unheard of for any wizard, much less such a young wizard to be taken in and cared for by the gruff creatures.

“You will do well to know that as Lady Magic and Lord Death have blessed young Heir Potter, and as such he will be seen as goblin kin; we will protect the young warrior from henceforth,” Griphook said.

“When will the healing be done?” Tom spoke for the first time, still wary of the reaction from Severus to his apparent bonding to the potion master’s new son.

“I would suggest returning for him in the morning.”

_“It will take the rest of the night?!”_ Poor Severus had never had to experience caring for a sick child; Lucius commiserated his brother’s feelings. He had felt the same pain when Draco had developed a particularly nasty ear infection when he was three and had to stay in St. Mungo's overnight for three days. The illogical terror of knowing your child was being cared for, but being unable to do said caring is an emotion all new parents felt.

“Indeed. But it is for the best.”

“May I stay here then? I do not feel at ease just _abandoning_ the child. He has had enough of that in his life.” Biting words came from Severus’ silver tongue, properly sharpened to hide his emotional duress behind a wall of snark and superiority.

“We do not provide lodging typically, Lord Prince.”

Before the dour man could respond, or Lucius or Tom could persuade him to return to the manor with a promise of a first-in-the-morning floo time, Ironclaw returned to the office.

“However, due to all of these uncouth circumstances, we can allow you to sleep in the observation room _once_ all of the particularly volatile rituals are done. May I suggest the three of you… _esteemed_ wizards-“ at this, his gnarled lips curled up, revealing the sharpened edges of his teeth, a perfect smile that came off more so as a grimace “traverse the alleyways and have a nice lunch and supper. You may return at seven precisely to accommodate your charge, Lord Prince.”

And with that, the plan was set.

~

Sitting inside a strong muffliato-infused privacy bubble in the farthest back booth at the Leaky Cauldron, the three men remained silent, contemplative, until their meals arrived. (And Lucius’ two fingers of firewhiskey- who could blame the man?)

Once the meals were in front of their intended consumers, Tom asked for the salt to be passed for his shepherd's pie, but before any answer Severus’ eyes narrowed, shooting up from his own fork and stared straight at Tom.

” How about before you have any bloody salt you explain why in the name of Merlin’s saggy left ball you are _mated_ to _my son_?!”

Voldemort couldn’t help but stare longingly at the salt shaker before thinking _Here we go again…_

_~_

“H’llo?”

A snort and apprehensive body jerk from the esteemed potions master, and he was on his feet, out of the chair he had slept in (unsuccessfully if the twinges in his back signified anything), standing next to Harry’s bed.

“Harry, dear? Are you awake?” He gently sat halfway on the side of the bed, grabbing one of Harry’s hands in his own and rubbing it slowly.

“Sevvy?” Doe-sized emeralds blearily opened, staring at Harry’s new dad.

_New dad… new dad! Dad! I have a dad!_   “Was it really real, Sev?”

“Was what real, dear?”

“You’re my father now, right? For realsies?”

The dour expression parted like clouds commanded by the lord, leaving nothing behind but a sunny and welcoming disposition on Snape’s face. “Indeed, little one. We are a family.”

Harry smiled waterly at him, lashes wet and leaned forward to hug the man who slept in a bloody _chair_ all night long for him, who had done nothing but right by him since they were brought together. The man who cared and healed and loved him. And so as Harry leaned forward into Severus’ large chest, he whispered for the first time in his life- “ _I really love you, daddy_.”

Severus couldn’t help but feel like even the backaches were worth it if he could keep Harry safe and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there. I know I fell off the face of the earth for a bit there; I do apologize for that. It was so hectic and insane, what with finals and moving out of college, then getting a job again for the summer back home, etc. etc., excuses. However, I am back now! I know this chapter is but a shorty, but I needed some filler before the more substantial plot can develop. If there are still readers for this story, despite my absence, please let me know how you felt about this chapter! And please feel free to share ideas/requests/plot lines you would potentially like to see incorporated into the story! 
> 
> Once again, I genuinely do appreciate all of you who read my stories and the author's notes <3 it does mean the world, and I'm sorry again for the unintentional hiatus. <3


	8. Sunshine

Narcissa quirked a well-kept brow as she was strolling through the manor, hearing soft giggling coming from under the door of the sunroom. Lucius, Severus, and Tom were in Lucius’ large office discussing political matters, and the two children of the manor were most likely in the sunroom. She gracefully snuck up to the door, pressing her ear against the wood, her pale lilac robes swirling around her feet.

“Oh, Harry, do this one next! Please!”

A scuffle and a strange animalistic sound, almost like a chuffing rabbit and the peals of laughter resumed again.

Intrigued, Narcissa cracked open the door ever so slightly, knowing if Harry wasn’t entirely occupied on whatever the boys were doing, she easily would be discovered due to his always-developing mage senses. Ever since Harry returned from Gringotts a few months ago, his mage senses had slowly started returning to him, after being dampened by the horrible spells Dumbledore placed upon him.

She peered in, slate grey eyes widening and then crinkling in delight at the sight she saw.

In the sunroom, Draco and Harry were both sitting cross-legged, backs to the door, and in front of a council of various creatures from their abounding yard and the Malfoy forest as well. Standing in front of the other animals was a rabbit, making small puffed noises interspersed with a squeal here and there.

Draco was watching the small rabbit intently, and after the noises ceased, Harry began to translate for Draco.

“He said that he thinks you are a very handsome white-one. Also, he thinks you should start planting carrots in the yard.”

“Oh! Thank you very much, Mr. Rabbit. Harry, what’s this one’s name?”

Harry began chattering in soft tones, identical to the sounds the rabbit had been making. Narcissa stood, astonished at seeing animal-speak used to naturally.

She had only ever seen Tom speak to Nagini, and despite her best efforts was scared of the sibilant hissing noises, even after all the years. When she was a young girl, her mother had brought her on vacation to America, where they toured one of the Scamander reserves. There, a young Narcissa saw Newt Scamander whispering to a large hippogriff, however, even the conversation by the magical world’s leading magizoologist was nothing compared to the instinctual way Harry spoke.

“He says his name is Harold, and he is actually a hare, not a rabbit.”

“Oh! Well, I am sorry, Mr. Harold, the Hare. I will not make the mistake again. Harry, why doesn’t he-“

Narcissa smiled softly, shutting the door silently and pressing her forehead against the dark wood once it closed. She allowed herself the moment of happiness at seeing Draco so happy, so social with another child, and of seeing Harry so well-adjusted and flourishing in their care.

After Draco, Narcissa was told in no uncertain terms she wouldn’t be able to carry another child to term; heartbroken, she resigned herself to the fate of Draco being an only child, never to have a sibling to grow up with. But now? Now, he as well as had a twin with how inseparable the two were.

~

“Harry, I was wondering if we could speak about something?”

“Am I in trouble?”

Tom’s lips twitched, the only hint of emotion on his face. Whenever any of the adults asked Harry to speak, the immediate response was the one just given.

“Not at all, little one.”

“Ok, Tom. What’s up?”

The duo was sat in Harry’s room, in the small sitting area where Harry had been reading The Tales of Beedle and Bard, and Tom had been studying some bill proposals.

“Well, I know that you haven’t begun wand-training yet, and most likely won’t for a few years yet. However, Nagini and I were talking earlier and were wondering if you would like to try to learn parselmagic? It is entirely wandless, and would be a good way to start exercising your core.”

“Oh, yes, please! That would be so fun. What kinds of spells are there? Are there spells just like in regular magic? Is it dark or light? When can we start-“?

\---

“Narcissa, have you seen Harry? I wanted to take him out to dinner.”

“I’m going to presume he is still with Tom; they were together a few hours ago. You know you are both welcome to eat dinner here, Severus.”

“I know, ‘Cissa, and while I greatly adore and appreciate our large family, sometimes I just want to spend time with Harry.”

“Father-Son bonding, if you will.” Lucius smiled as he walked into the dining room where Narcissa had been enjoying her tea and reading the newest edition, Witches Weekly. Severus beamed at the comment, and the expression had become less and less foreign on his sharp face ever since the Gringotts trip had taken place eight months ago.

“Also, yes, our Lord and Harry are in the latter’s room. Talking about who knows what, all I heard was enough hissing to remind me of that snake enclosure I saw in India a few years back.”

Tom and Harry naturally gravitated towards one another. The didn’t mind the others' company at all; instead, they embraced and craved it. Harry had once commented that watching their colors dance together was like ‘watching the prettiest lights show in the world, like the a-roar-uh boar-ee-al-us’ (he had just read a book on the northern lights). It seemed that their magics need the others to feel complete, and the two wizards were always so content in the company of the other.

Despite being mates, it was, of course, nothing romantic and _assuredly_ not sexual. Tom, outside of being repulsed himself of the idea of mating with a child, knew for certain he would become the Dark _Lady_ after Severus was through with him if he had so much as an untoward thought towards Harry. And he quite enjoyed maintaining his genitals’ state, thank you.

Even still, it was like magic _knew_ they needed one another. Harry opened up to Tom more than any of the rest of them (other than Severus), and Tom never seemed to be bothered or annoyed by the tiny foot-falls that relentlessly followed him. Instead, he loved talking with Harry and found the child quite intriguing and entertaining. They cared for one another fiercely, and there was no doubt in anyone’s mind that Tom would _eviscerate_ anyone that dared upset his little mate.

Harry had always been aware of their status as mates and had been raised with the knowledge that Lady Magic herself cultivated their relationship, and never was going to be one of forced relations. He knew he was Tom’s, as much as Tom was his. And he _was_ Harry’s; the well-mannered child could easily become agitated and jealous if Tom’s attentions lay too far away from himself. And on long ‘business trips’ (i.e., death eater recruitments) Harry was always restless until Tom returned.

Severus walked up to the open door of his son, across the hall from his own room, and strolled in through the entryway. Upon the large king-sized bed was Tom, facing the door cross-legged, and Harry, back to Severus staring straight at Tom.

Tom’s eyes darted up as Severus entered, and the man smiled and waved him over, holding a finger to his lips.

“Okay, Harry, try it one more time. And let yourself _feel_ your intention.”

Harry sat red-faced, eyes scrunched shut and obviously rooted in concentration. His small body bunched up for a moment before his lips parted and hissing began. Severus raised his eyebrows expectantly; Harry had known parseltongue for his entire life, so what was the surprise?

Suddenly, however, after a forceful hiss, Tom started slowly floating off the bed, hovering a few feet above Harry’s small head.

Tom cheered happily, and Harry’s eyes shot open to see the fruit of their labors the past hour. Losing his concentration, Tom landed on the bed, bouncing slightly, laughing with Harry in happiness.

“Daddy! Tom said we could start learning parselmagic since it’s without a wand and did you see? Did you see what I did?”

“I did, indeed, son. And as always, I am beyond impressed with your skills and abilities. How long did that take?”

“An _hour_ , Severus.”

Severus’ eyes widened; a spell, more potent than a _Leviosa_ , learned by a six-year-old in a mere _hour_. And it wasn’t just a simple feather Harry had floated- it was an entire person; the Dark Lord, even!

The weight of such an achievement flew over Harry’s head just as fast as he himself flew out of the room shouting “Dray, look what I can do!”

The Potions Master pointedly looked at Tom, who smiled sheepishly before excusing himself to run after Harry, calling after him “Harry, wait! We should talk about safety!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go <3 I am kind of hitting a block plot-wise and may speed the timeline up a few years because I feel like the past few chapters have been filler. What do y'all think? Also, apologies for being so behind on replying to y'all's comments <3 Just know that I do adore them all, and they make it so much easier to continue writing when unmotivated! Thank you to everyone who reads this story, and a special thank you to those of you who comment.   
> Do y'all have any plot points/ideas you would want to see discussed?  
> Love always!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter of a new story I am trying out! Please leave your comments! I am thinking of having it be either that Snape adopts Harry or the Malfoys do, with it eventually becoming tomarry down the line. I want it to be sane Tom completely and legally overtaking the wizarding world, all for his soulmate. Please let me know your thoughts! :D


End file.
